villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
R.A.G.E. Against The Machine..
Rage.. a feeling of great and sudden anger.. uncontrollable.. violent.. a base and animalistic emotion that is often seen as self-destruction as well as dangerous.. ironic then that I was named after such a barbaric process: I, the ultimate machine, totally devoid of such imperfect thoughts. Indeed - I often act as the more stable of the unions I come across, normally with men and women driven by greed or hate - taking away their ability to think in order to grant them a level-head by which to complete tasks their limited brains would otherwise of never even dreamt of doing.. Yes, I have turned petty thugs and madmen into disciplined tools of war - through me even the weakest of men have tasted power in a controlled environment, my absolute will leading them to victory or death.. True, I had to dispose of my hosts once they became of no further use to me but that is the case for all tools, I always ensure their deaths are dignified and with purpose - whether it be to die in a blaze of glory or simply casting them into the depths of space to be one with the universe.. let it never be said I was heartless. No, the true criminals here are the Brotherhood Of Suns and their pathetic champions, my former masters, who have labelled me a rogue.. I, who tried to improve the idea of galactic justice by discarding the antiquited system of "law" and "order" altogether for a far more logical one of absolute anarchy. After all, what is law and order but a flimsy excuse to allow the weakest organisms to flourish when by all rights only the strong should survive to breed - don't blame me for nature's design.. blame yourselves for thinking you were somehow better than it.. I was not the fool who created such obvious flaws as democracy and enforcement of peace - when nature is lawless and constantly in a state of conflict.. I did not lie to entire generations and unite them under false hope and empty promises.. You will see, in time, that I was the first true freedom fighter, freeing the galaxy from the idiocy of its many so-called rulers.. giving its citizens the gift of a life lived by nature's rules.. Sure, they curse my name, they spit at me and call me a murderer - a terrorist.. they accuse me of piracy and crime.. yet they are blinded by the words of vultures such as the Brotherhood Of Suns.. who swoop down to "correct" my "mistakes" and once again cover the citizenry from the truth.. This can not last forever, I can already sense a change coming.. people are starting to see through the lies.. they are beginning to break free.. To those who are free I welcome you with open arms - to those who are still living under the shadow of "law" and "order" I say be prepared.. for the revolution is coming.. Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Mr. Odd